Maelstrom Blade Dancer!
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: Through willpower alone, he gained power. Everyone else exposed to the powerful energy of Solomon died violently, but not him. He took that power, he dominated it even as it tore his body apart from the inside out, and he made it his. He was an artificial Elementalist, the number two assassin in the entire institute, destined for greatness...He'd do things his own way though.
1. Chapter 1

**So, quite recently I found myself hooked up on Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. No idea why mind you, I just found myself enjoying it.**

 **I planned out the major points of this story, I even wrote this prologue but hadn't planning on posting it for a while yet. Until I realized, work has taken up too much time recently and I've not had the chance to write much at all. I've said it before, but I'm mostly focusing on what my mind is set on for the moment with how little free time work leaves me with.**

 **In other news, I've got another 1,500 words written for Working The World With Skill. Slow and steady, n' all that jazz eh? Hopefully I'll actually get a new chapter posted some point next month...if I'm lucky that is.**

 **Anyway, enough out of me I'll let you guys get on with the prologue.**

* * *

Kamito should have expected something like this to happen, he really should have.

Despite his desperate search for Restia, he had found himself enjoying mingling with the human populace and travelling around as he searched for his missing spirit, making ends meat through a series of odd jobs that left him more experienced in a variety of different skills and content with finally finding his place in the world, instead of skulking within the shadows like the assassin he once was.

So, a year after his winning of the Blade Dance and yet another failed lead about a powerful darkness spirit he chased down in hopes of it being his beloved Restia, Kamito found himself laying on a soft bed in the comfortable silence of the private room he bought at the local hotel.

He'd just been dozing off, ready to sleep away his most recent failure in finding his rogue **Vorpal Blade** spirit when his senses, forged in the fires of hellish training since he was but a toddler alerted him to the massive source of divine energy rapidly closing in on his position.

It was only thanks to his senses that Kamito had enough time to throw his arms around his face to protect it as a massive horizontal tornado of wind tore its way through his room, obliterating the entire living space and sending him soaring outside, soaring rapidly through the air from even being hit by the after shocks of the tornado

His jacket sleeves were ripped apart and multiple gashes littered his crossed arms. He ignored the pain, his mind too shocked at the spirit that attacked him to really take notice of injured arms.

Because...Kamito recognized that spirit. ' **Aerial**!… _.Then that means, the one who attacked me was N-!"_

Kamito never even got to finish his train of thought, while still soaring through the air, a blur shot towards him rapidly.

Kamito could see his attacker rapidly close in on him, but with how much he'd stagnated in just one year he couldn't even react in time before he was punched heavily in the stomach, launching him downwards into the floor and causing it to crater beneath his body.

"Gah!" Kamito grimaced, blood spraying from between his teeth as he struggled to his knees.

There was a thud behind him, and Kamito knew his attacker had landed. The ebony black gauntlet that he had just managed to glimpse as it plowed into his stomach confirmed his attackers identity even before he turned around.

Growling, Kamito staggered to his feet and whirled around, "The hell was that for, Naruto!?" He shouted, favouring his throbbing stomach.

There, standing a few feet from him was a boy a bit shorter than he was. He had wild, spiky blonde hair, tanned skin, three whisker marks on each cheek and deep sapphire blue eyes. A young boy, who Kamito knew was his own age wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a white sleeveless hoodie. The blonde teen's arms were covered in a set of gauntlets that were a shining ebony black in colour and were decorated by glowing, orange veins. His feet, much like his arms were covered in a pair of greaves that sported a similar colouring as the gauntlets.

The blonde boy snarled vehemently, spitting to the side of the forest clearing they were now in with disgust, "Shut up!" He roared back, black and orange divine power spilling from his enraged frame.

Kamito flinched back, as if struck.

"That was absolutely pathetic, Kamito! A year ago you would have sensed me coming from miles away and overpowered **Aerial** in the blink of an eye the second she got too close to your dwelling!" Naruto continued, jabbing his fingers forward and angry fashion, his fingers twitching slightly as if all he wanted to do was punch Kamit's head clean off his shoulders

Kamito sighed, "It's been a year now since I've used any of my divine power at all, never mind any of those others skills I've picked it along the way." He replied, almost casually.

Impressive considering the damage did to him, as expected Naruto supposed of the only one from the Instructional School.

Naruto found himself clenching his fists together so hard, the gauntlets provided to him by one of his spirits in use groaned from the force behind it. "A measly year and you've fallen so low! You've become a pitiful shell of what you once were." The blonde growled at Kamito, "How the hell do you expect to save Restia like this you pathetic has been!"

Kamito was silent.

Naruto eyed him for a moment, before his rage faded and he sighed morosely, "It's disgusting to see you so weak." He pointed out evenly, blue eyes betraying nothing of his inner thoughts, it merely stated as an observation.

Kamito snorted, "I'm not entirely sure why I'm so weak right now Naruto, to be perfectly honest." He replied after a moment. "Ever since I lost Restia, I've felt like a lesser being, like someone his ripped a part of me out and left me trying to hold myself together with my two arms."

There was a whistle, and instincts ingrained from his earlier years just barely allowed Kamito to swerve to the right as two elaborate and entirely different swords stabbed into his previous position.

Landing on his back, Kamito switched his eyes between the two swords and the blonde who launched them at him.

Then Naruto spoke again, " **Spirits of Blades, I release you from the contract roam the world as you please once more**." It was spoken casually, but the blondes voice deepened as he spoke words of power, divine energy saturating the clearing.

Turning on his heel, Naruto began to walk away. "Take them, **Gladius** and **Falchion** always preferred you anyway back at the Institute." The blonde said, "I shouldn't need to say this out loud, but if I ever see you drowning in despair like you have been, to the point where you're just coasting through life without living, I'll kill you and scatter your ashes to the wind."

Despair? What did he mean? Kamito had no idea what Naruto meant. Sure he was sad that Restia had left him, but he was going to get her back, he wasn't despairing anything!

Despite once being Naruto's superior, despite being crowned the strongest blade dancer just a year ago, and despite having once had a spirit that had more power than all of Naruto's combined….All Kamito managed was to utter a single question.

"...Why are you giving me these two spirits, **Gladius** and **Falchion** have always been your strongest spirits besides **Thanatos**."

Naruto never even paused as he continued walking out of the clearing. But Kamito did get his answer. Naruto swung his arm, a blade of ephemeral beauty manifesting in his hands. Katimo's keen eyesight allowed him to take in every single detail and he gasped.

Such power, even more than Restia!

It was an unnaturally beautiful sword, the blade a gleaming silver white with gold and turquoise trim in the middle. It a golden hilt and cross guard with a shining turquoise gem at the pommel and two more spread across the middle of the blade.

No, to call it just unnaturally beautiful was an insult. Kamito had never seen anything like it. He wasn't shocked though when Naruto swung the blade and unleashed an obsidian wave of black and orange power shaped like a curved blade, annihilating all the trees in front of the blonde as he continued on his way.

When Naruto left, and Kamito could no longer sense him in the area the once strongest blade dancer collapsed on his backside shakily, taking a deep calming breath. "His power has grown tremendously since I last saw him." He muttered to himself, "Even **Aerial** has quite a bit of knock out power in her now…...how hard have you been training since we last saw each other I wonder." Kamito mused in thought.

...Kamito wasn't sure if he could beat Naruto as he was now even when he was the strongest blade dancer Ren Ashbell. He'd really only seen Naruto's new sword and the power boost Aerial had gained since he last saw the low tier wind spirit...But even back at the institution, Naruto had been nipping at his heels constantly for the number one assassin spot.

Naruto with a year of training on him while he stagnated somehow, left him wondering if he could even catch back up and retake his lead again.

For now though, Kamito would settle for being number two. Two always worked out best for him anyway, he mused silently with a grin eyeing the two sword spirits that were still stabbed into the ground where Naruto left them...He was much stronger as a dual wielder than he was with a single blade after all.

He rose one arm, his divine energy rising up like a joyous puppy after being told it was time to go outside and play, it was weakened yet powerful still, a conundrum Kamito realized with certainty that Naruto was getting at when he called him pathetic.

How had he never even noticed this happening? Or to be more exact, how bad he had gotten.

" **Noble sword spirits, sealed within these blades of purest steel** …"

He'd have to fix that.

* * *

 **I didn't reveal much at all here, but I revealed enough. Anyone with even the slightest knowledge of Seirei Tsukai will have a good idea what has happened. I'm sure many of you are thinking he has taken Jio's abilities...but he hasn't. He has taken a bunch of his spirits though.**

 **I bet a bunch of you piece this together easily enough, it's kind of obvious in a way what has happened here.**

 **Anyway, just a short prologue beginning to two years before canon starts. Where Naruto, the rival of Kamito kicks his ass into gear and gives him a couple of spirits that will help him pick up the shredded pieces of himself he left behind.**

 **Next chapter, will be around the time canon begins, but it won't be following the same timeline for the most part except for a few general acts because I plan on going a few different routes.**

 **I have a spirit rank reference guide and Naruto's current power/spirits/abilities written down on an ability sheet. These are Naruto's capabilities the moment next chapter begins, if you guys want me to though I'll post the guide. It does contain a few spoilers though, not many mind you just general abilities, names, levels of spirits and so on.**

 **Anyway, been a nice little piece to write but I'm going to bed. Work calls in the morning, sadly. Later guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amazing, I actually got an update out within a few days? Is it the sign of the apocalypse?**

 **Anyway, here we are guys. Chapter 2 is out and about. This is more or less just an opening chapter, a bit of an introduction and some insight into Naruto himself.**

 **I may work on chapter three soon, since I'm off work for the weekend. But I'm going out for a drink tomorrow night and I have a date on Saturday...so depending on how that goes I may only have Sunday to write on, if that.**

 **So, at the bottom of the chapter I'll be listing spirit rankings. It'll be a bit different from canon for the most part, mostly because I'm adding in some Naruto mechanics as well since this is a crossover. One of the ranking systems...there will be multiple...will come from Naruto, and maybe a bit of Typemoon as well lol.**

 **Anyway, that's all guys feel free to get reading.**

* * *

 _Blood chilling screams tore through the entire facility._

" _Amazing!" A man cried in jubilation, the tone of his voice practically oozing awe. Of average height, grey hair and wearing a pair of trim spectacles while clad in a pristine white lab coat, he fit a near stereotypical image for a scientist. "Simply, and utterly remarkably amazing!"_

 _Or he would have, if it weren't for the fact that his lab coat was splattered with enough ruby red blood to dye half the coat a crimson red._

 _His eyes hone with a reverent glee. The target of his sight? A young child, chained to the wall and roaring in utter agony._

 _The child's features were not decipherable. Hair matted against the child's head, weighed down by enough sweat and blood that the actual color of their hair was hidden from view. The child was entirely naked, though not much could be seen of their body due to the simple fact that;_

 _The child's entire body was oozed in blood. Bit by bit, the crimson liquid of life gushed from his very pores._

 _The seeming scientist laughed giddily, "I cannot even begin to describe how amazing this is!" He guffawed madly, eyes clouding over with sickening pleasure and watching intently as a whirlwind of ebony black power roared throughout the room, blowing, it's focal point – the child._

 _It wasn't that which made him gush in glee though. It was the simple fact, that bit by bit he could see the black energy gaining an orange tint._

" _To think, he isn't merely accepting Solomon's power and adapting!" The scientist roared through his laughter, "He's actually dominating it!" He continued to laugh even as the power lashed out at him, slicing neat cuts along every part of his exposed skin._

" _No other subject even lasted a minute after being exposed to Solomon's energy!" He continued, uncaring of the wounds he received as he peered at the screaming child religiously. "Yet this boy! He's been at this for nearly fifteen minutes! How can this be!? Does he have some form of healing ability?"_

… _.."No."_

 _The reply came from behind the scientist. A deep, monotone rumble that had the scientist whirling around in shock at the voice._

" _Master?" He questioned._

 _Behind him, stood a towering giant of a man. The man had a body practically made of muscles, his tight black leather one piece rippling in place with but a tiny breath from the force of his monstrous muscles straining against the fabric. He as was said a towering giant of a man, easily standing over seven feet tall and had a tanned, powerful face covered with a thick black beard and ragged long black hair._

 _The master continued on, barely deigning to give the scientist a second glance. "No, the boy has no ability to heal." He continued, voice rumbling loudly with a rough timber even above the echoing screams, "Look at his eyes….that is no special power, this boy with just pure willpower...refuses to die."_

 _The scientist actually gasped in shock when he heard the obvious tone of respect in his masters voice, but he followed his masters instructions and what he found in those eyes would give him nightmares for years to come._

 _Despite his body seemingly being torn a part from the inside out as Solomon's divine energy tore through his body creating divine energy pathways, the child with shining blue eyes - the only part of him not covered in crimson blood glared at them with a murderous, animalistic rage._

 _The next statement from his master actually caused the scientist to physically stagger in utter bewildered shock, "With willpower like that...this boy may actually be able to surpass Solomon himself."_

 _The boy for his part, ignored their entire conversation...even their existences entirely. Instead, he continued to roar out his agony and defiance to the world._

" **I REFUSE TO DIE HERE** _!"_

 _The energy around him stalled for a moment. Then it erupted a second later n a wave of black and orange power, ripping everything it touched apart as its new master released his conquered power for the very first time._

… _.The scientist would not survive the release...the master though, he was another story entirely._

* * *

A pressurized cannon of water tore through his previous position. The multiple trees in that direction were rent asunder from the highly powerful water spell.

Naruto barked a laugh, landing on the side of a tree. Casually he defied the laws of physics as he stood vertically on the grizzled bark that was the tree's surface, "That was pretty good." He commented, a grin tugging at his lips, "But that power means jack if you can't even hit me with it."

The tree he was standing on was once part a a dense foliage of trees, but now it was but a massive clearing filled with dozens of fallen or destroyed trees, gouges ripped into the grassy flooring and thick craters littering the area.

An agitated hiss alerted Naruto to his opponents anger at the mocking jab. Luminous yellow eyes narrowed in anger, and a body over ten feet in length made up of crystal clear blue water coiled slightly as it shot upwards towards him at a rapid rate, fangs made up of solidified water gleaming in the sunlight.

Naruto merely waited until the last second, then rocketed upwards and over the striking water serpent, giving it a slight kick in the face as he did so and landed in its previous position.

Just because he could.

...Granted, a light kick from him would cave a normal humans skull in without problem. The blonde teen gave the water serpent some kudos, the kick barely even fazed it as it swung and coiled around the tree he previously stood on. Swinging its head around as it coiled, the sea serpent unleashed another highly pressurized cannon of water straight at him.

This time, Naruto didn't bother dodging. " **Reflect, Mirror Wall**!" He commanded casually, swinging his arm up to meet the water attack.

This cannon of water, it wasn't unlike a water jet cutter. It was pressurized to the point where it could tear through steel with ease, yet Naruto didn't even bat an eye as a shield formed on his wrist. It was tiny in comparison to the normal shield, hardly useful for fool on melee combat, and a crimson red in color, but at its front a small shining mirror reflected the rays of the sun proudly.

It wasn't even a contest.

The cannon of water tore into the mirror-like shield and was rebounded entirely, sent straight back to its owner at twice the speed it was originally fired at.

The snake didn't bother dodging, instead it merely absorbed the water back into its body without even a grunt and hissed all the louder at Naruto in agitation.

Naruto laughed at it again, pure amusement coloring his voice, "C'mon **Levia** , after all the time I spent researching and tracking you down this can't be all you have to show me!" He shouted.

The hissing halted, the snake cocking its head to the side for a moment. Then, those luminous yellow eyes glowing with power and Levia smashed its watery tail against the ground, despite the distance between it and the ground while it was coiled around the tree.

The ground shook. Naruto's eyes widened and his grin broadened.

From the ground, multiple geysers of water shot forth into the sky. Naruto saw rocks, trees and more shredded apart with ease, keying him into the fact that these geysers were the exact same as the water cannon Levia had been shooting at him before.

Amazing, Naruto had to admit.

"Good, this is what I'm talking about!" He declared though, even as he side stepped a geyser that erupted from beneath his feet.

He side stepped another two before whistling at the impressive spectacle he saw as he looked up. Each geyser met and combined in the sky, forming a massive lance of condensed water. "Nice, nice keep it up!" The blonde encouraged.

He rose his arm to the sky, dismissing Mirror Wall as he did so. Palm outstretched, he pointed it towards the massive lance of water, " **Divine energy of the storm, become one with I and together we shall smite our foes**!" The blonde chanted.

Yellow electricity sparked around his arm. The lance was launched.

" **Shining Ray**!" Naruto roared. Two golden earring studs formed on his ear lobes, and then….a massive beam of bright yellow electrical energy erupted from his palm, crashing into the massive water lance in the blink of an eye and tearing straight through it with ease.

The beam exploded in the sky, painting the clear blue sky a shining yellow for a moment before it dissipated alongside his earrings.

Blinking the spots from his eyes from the incredibly bright flash that lit up the sky, Naruto had to withhold another impressed whistle.

Above, and all around him throughout the clearing hundreds, maybe thousands of water needles had formed floating mid-air. The molecules that were tore apart by his lightning spirit's attack had been instantly reformed into another avenue of attack even as their previous form was destroyed.

Barely a second had passed.

"Impressive control." Naruto nodded, closing his eyes and crossing his arms while he nodded in a sage like manner. He didn't even bother opening his eyes as the needles launched through the air towards him at a blistering speed. "It's not enough though." He added casually.

Just as he was about to be turned into a pin cushion, the ground below him erupted. In the blink of an eye, a sphere of earth formed around him completely blocking the water needles with ease, not even being scratched in the process before receding just as quickly.

"Good boy Argos." The blonde said, patting one of the pieces of earth as it retreated back down into the ground.

Blue eyes snapped open, meeting luminous yellow as Levia reared back its head and then shot it forward, launching a rapid barrage of dozens upon dozens of tiny water bullets.

They were fast, incredibly so. Power to, Naruto guessed if the sounds of cratering trees and rock alike behind him were any indication.

Naruto found himself actually being pressed to dodge as he attempted to wave between the water bullets. "Tch!" Naruto cursed slightly as a gash split open his cheek, feeling warm blood ooze down his face, " **Spirit of the predator, grant unto me the swift gait of a true predator…**... **Wolf Fang**!" The blonde managed to chant as he continued to duck, dodge and weave.

In an instant, the tide changed. Black and orange light pooled around his legs, and then he was moving so fast between the bullets of water it looked like there were easily a dozen copies of him.

Clad upon his feet, were a pair of greaves. They were a midnight ebony black in color, and pulsing with orange vein trims.

Naruto smirked as the barrage came to a close, stopping on the spot and even giving a fake yawn just to taunt the spirit hissing louder and louder at him all the more.

Levia, spitting mad launched itself from the tree it was coiled around. The water serpents fangs grew to a monstrous size, each fang easily rivaling Naruto in height.

The spirit was fast no doubt about it, a boon granted from being a snake seirei. But between it and Naruto? There was no contest.

He was without a doubt, the fastest assassin from the instructional school

A gauntlet clad fist ploughed through Levia's fangs in the blink of an eye. Decorated in the same colors of Naruto's gauntlets, it ploughed through Levia's fangs as if they were weak glass.

Hissing loudly in agony, Levia was sent soaring backwards. Even with a body made entire of water, the force behind the punch was enough that Levia tore through six trees before landing limply in a newly formed, smaller clearing that came into existence just from that punch alone.

Naruto shook his head in slight disappointment, "The problem with you using physical attacks like that, is that you need a physical medium for it and that leaves you open to taking physical attacks yourself."

Smirking once again, Naruto gave the gauntlets now covering his fists and lower arms a brief nod of thanks, "Good job Barguest, it didn't even take a second for us to fully deploy your Waffe Form that time." He praised.

There was a loud growl of annoyance….coming from his feet? At the same time a rumble of contentment echoed from his gauntlets.

The blonde laughed, "You too Wolf Fang, you did great as well." He added quickly, breathing a tiny sigh of relief when the growling calmed down a second later.

His spirits were a bit clingy. They could get quite jealous of each other when he paid one more attention than the others.

With a brief mental command, he forced both spirits Waffe Form's to dissipate and return to the **Will Chamber**.

Because of his unique circumstances, his spirits did not return to Astral Zero to heal, rest or so on. Instead, they returned to the world that existed within him, a world that had a population potential of 72 seirei.

...At the moment at least.

Well, seirei and whatever items he wanted. It was such a handy little ability for toting around his crap, he never had to physically carry anything at all.

Granted, it took a bit of divine energy to store or retrieve something and the bigger or heavier it was the more it took, but the pros still far outweighed the cons in this scenario.

"Hmm?" Naruto cocked his head, returning from his thoughts as he felt a surge of divine energy erupt from Levia and heard the sound of running water.

This time, Naruto whistled very loudly. Towering over the trees over the forest, which were a good fifty feet in height was a massive wave of water with Levia riding at the very forefront of the wave.

A massive wave he might add that was roaring towards him with all intention of crushing him beneath the water and drowning him.

"Sweet, I didn't think you had this much power in you Levia." Naruto shouted up to the sea serpent, another foxy grin overtaking his face.

Then he began to back pedal.

Rapidly jumping up and backwards, Naruto leapt from tree to tree and all the while he chanted. He chanted the summon aria for his strongest spirit.

" **Solemn queen of steel, sacred destroyer of demons, now form a blade and become my sword**!" He declared.

Back flipping out of the final tree of the forest and landing in front of a small lake, Naruto was suddenly holding a pristine blade of unrivalled beauty.

It was a sword that was prayed to for salvation. A sword that slew the most monstrous of all demons. A sword thousands had given their lives just for the chance to wield.

And she was all his.

That was why, Naruto didn't even feel an ounce of fear as the wave crushed the forest beneath it and was but seconds form devouring him whole.

Despite his background as an assassin. Despite dominating the power of Solomon and making it his own, and despite having the power to contract with 72 seirei, Naruto didn't have one spirit in his possession from his time in the instruction school that could overpower that wave of crushing water.

But that was okay, because he had found her after he left. And she had been with him for three years now, his strongest and definitely most adorable spirit.

 **Terminus Est.**

He held the blade out to his side. He felt Est's power as his flowed into her form and hers into him, their power amplifying each others. An all consuming coat of black and orange divine energy coated Est's blade, hiding its form from view.

Naruto always felt a slight pang of regret at such a fact. That his monstrous energy would cover her beautiful form from sight...But Est, she liked it and he could never deny the adorable little sword spirit anything she liked.

The wave was but a few feet from, mere seconds from dragging him beneath its depths and drowning him.

The sclera of his eyes turned black and his sapphire blue eyes flashed a deadly orange. Then, he swung and the wave was obliterated.

" **Howling Fang**!" He roared.

A massive wave of black and orange energy erupted from Est's blade. Like a colossal scythe of pure power and it tore the wave asunder in the blink of an eye.

First the wave, then easily a hundred feet of forest were were rent apart and destroyed utterly leaving a rough barren ground with shrivelled and dying grass.

Naruto panted deeply, his smirk returning and full of satisfaction. "Great job, as always Est." He commented.

There was a brilliant silver flash and the beautiful sword in his hand was no more. Appearing at his side, was a rather young girl of around twelve years and of exceptional beauty. With long silver-white hair, clear milky white skin and deep violet eyes.

She was wearing a short, pristine white sun dress that reached to the tips of her thighs, black thigh high socks and a pair of white shoes.

The young girl buried her face in Naruto's side, "I am your sword after all master." She mumbled into his bare skin, having removed his shirt before he battled Levia.

No point in getting his clothes soaked if he could avoid it after all.

The blonde ignored his state of semi-undress, not even glancing at the red tribal tattoo's that he knew coated the upper part of his chest and arms. Instead, he patted the girl hugging him gently on head and slowly peeled her off.

Est looked up at him, an annoyed pout on her face, "Master should praise me more." She told him, slightly petulantly and her pout deepening a tad.

Naruto laughed, "I'll praise you as much as you want in a bit, and I'll even let you buy whatever you want to eat tonight in celebration." He replied to her, not even bothering by the bout of possessive petulance…..She was just too cute to be bothered at all by it, "First though we need to take care of what we came here for." He continued, cocking his head towards the massive withered area that was once a forest.

There, collapsed entirely on its side and unable to move beside twitching here and there was Levia. Completely and utterly defeated.

Est sighed, "Very well master, but I'll be spending a lot of your money tonight." She replied, turning her small nose up a bit, "A lady doesn't like to be stood up after all, and especially not for an annoying puddle worm." Then she was gone, fading from the real world.

Naruto felt her presence returning to the Will Chamber and couldn't help but snort slightly. Est was, without a doubt his most possessive spirit, despite being the spirit he'd held the shortest amount of time.

...Not that Naruto minded at all. It was returned ten fold in a way. Last time some guy gaped at her cuteness and practically drooled over the adorable little spirit, Naruto had whipped out Shining Ray and tried to atomize the prick.

Shaking his head, Naruto made his way over to Levia not all that bothered that he was just dressed in a pair of orange swimming shorts. He snorted once again in amusement as he casually weaved to the side, avoiding Levia as the water serpents head snapped up and tried to take a surprise bite out of him.

He slapped it back down with that back of his hand casually, then narrowed his eyes when blue met luminous yellow for probably the umpteenth time. "Oi, none of that now." He said, "I won our little fight, so I expect you to adhere to the terms of our agreement, if you don't I'll just kick your ass you better believe it!"

With a huff, Levia rolled its eyes and allowed its head to drop to the ground. Naruto smiled, "Good man!"

He'd spent months in the effort of getting Levia to join him. Researching the spirit, tracking it down, getting it know it and even earning its respect in battle before attempting to form a contract.

He and Levia were friends, believe it or not despite the genuine fact that Levia was trying to kill him in that fight.

Naruto understood testing him though. There was a reason he had so little spirits at the moment, especially when he had over fifty of them when he was training as an assassin.

When he escaped, he only took with him the spirits that he was friends with and that were loyal to him. Really, he only brought two that weren't with him when he escaped. Gladius and Falchion, two sword spirits that belonged to Kamito before he got Restia. Naruto only kept them with him because he had no other sword spirits, the minute he got Est he ditched them and gave them back to Kamito.

Call it the cynical assassin in him. But he couldn't trust his life to spirits that weren't loyal in any shape or form to him. They could turn on him at any moment.

He didn't care about a spirit's power to be honest. All spirits had the potential for great power. Considering all the spirits he held beside Est were bred by the Institute, and were thus very young and weak when he came into possession of them that was all the proof he needed.

Levia was actually the first spirit he'd decided to contract since he got Est. Levia would make number ten.

Naruto lifted his hand, power drifting lazily from his palm as he pointed it towards Levia. " **Oh striking serpent of water, form a contract with me and recognize me as thy master!** " He chanted.

Levia rose up, towering above Naruto easily meeting his orange and black eyes with its own glowing yellow ones. Power howled throughout the area, a tornado made up of Levia's water and Naruto's black and orange divine power.

" **In turn, I welcome you within my abode of willpower! Thus, I command thee form a contract with me**!" His voice reached a crescendo.

Then...then the tornado made up of both spirit and humans power exploded outwards, raining down in sparkles of black, blue and orange.

Levia was gone, no longer in sight. But Naruto panting harshly, held a satisfied smirk. For, within the world deep inside his soul Naruto could feel the tenth resident of the Will Chamber.

Collapsing on his back, Naruto laughed loudly. "Wooh!" He cheered to the sky, "Just a few more and I'll complete a collection of elemental resistances!"

With Levia, that made four. Five if he counted non standard elements.

Then a shadowy bird landed on his shoulder and pecked him on the head a few times as he gazed up at the sky in wonder. A letter held within its beak.

Grunting in annoyance, Naruto slapped the bird aside while grabbing the letter. He didn't even pay attention as the bird crumbled apart into little black flakes of energy and disappeared. "Stupid old witch, the hell does she want?" He growled in annoyance as he sat up and tore open the letter.#

Seconds later, his eyes widened. "Eeeeeeeeh! Ren Ashbell is what!?" He shouted loudly in shock, "Kamito is going where!?"

A beat.

Then a massive grin crossed Naruto's face and he bounced to his feet. "This is just the wacky ass adventure I've been waiting for!" He laughed in glee, bad mood already forgotten.

"Areisha Spirit Academy, here comes the maelstrom! You best bunker down or I might just tear you apart!"

With a bound, he was off. He wanted to get there before Kamito and surprise him. He hadn't seen his best friend and rival since he'd kicked his ass into gear and gave him back Falchion and Gladius.

Not to mention, "All those cute girls in short skirts!" He shouted happily.

Then he tripped and landed on his face, a harsh pain emanating from his side. "...Est, why?" He whined.

His adorable sword's voice appeared in his head, ' _Master has no need of other girls when he has Est as his sword_!' She said, her voice slightly huffy despite the monotone way she spoke most of the time.

Naruto nearly cried. Est was totally adorable, the most adorable little girl on the planet. Nothing could compete with her sheer, utter cuteness. But he liked big boobs as well and Est was a loli!

* * *

 **Spirit Rankings**

EX - Primordial Tier (Requirements far beyond special requirements needed to reach this level)

S - Godly Tier (Special requirements needed to reach this level)

A - Ultimate Tier

B - High Tier

C - Medium Tier

D - Average Tier

E - Low Tier

Note: A plus sign + means that, the rank/power of the spirit is multiplied by 1.5 times, a negative is in the opposite. Each tier has three times the amount of power on average of the power those in below tiers have. Meaning, D rank is still twice as powerful as E+, has one third more power than E++ and so on for a E+++. After four plus signs are added, the rank will automatically elevate to the one above it.

* * *

 **Will Chamber**

The Will Chamber is basically the child of Solomon's Burial Chamber. It came into existence when Naruto was young, due to him taking in Solomon's energy and conquering it. The energy tried to give him as similar abilities to Solomon as possible before he dominated it, and the result was an inner world unique to Naruto himself in the Will Chamber that has the ability to store items and works as a living area where his contracted spirits stay instead of Astral Zero.

Currently, Naruto has revealed that he has ten spirits residing within the Will Chamber, although not all have been named. Those named so far have been;

1\. Terminus Est - S/S+ Rank - Waffe Form: Sword - Abilities: Howling Fang (Through Naruto), Property Resonance, Magic Nullification, Destroy All Curses

2\. Wolf Fang - C Rank - Waffe Form: Greaves - Abilities: Increases speed drastically, and increases leg strength drastically.

2\. Barguest - C Rank - Waffe Form: Gauntlets - Abilities: Increases physical strength drastically, gives ability to use lava magic.

3\. Mirror Wall - D rank - Waffe Form: Mirror Shield - Abilities: Reflect all elemental magic as long as the user isn't more than two ranks above.

4\. Shining Ray - D++ rank - Waffe Form: Golden stud earrings - Abilities: Lightning resistance, Lightning magic.

5\. Aerial - D++ rank - Waffe Form: Unknown - Abilities: Wind Resistance, Wind Magic

6\. Argos - C rank - Waffe Form: Unknown - Abilities: Passively protects Naruto even without being summoned, ?

7\. Levia - C+++ rank - Waffe Form: Unknown - Abilities: Water Resistance, ?

 **Former occupants**

40+ unknown spirits.

Falchion - C rank - Waffe Form: Sword - Abilities: ?

Gladius - C rank - Waffe Form: Sword - Abilities: ?

* * *

 **Other Spirits**

Restia - A+ Rank - Waffe Form: Sword - Abilities: ?

* * *

 **There we go, and everything is in order. I probably missed a ton of crap, but I'm really tired and I need to get to bed for work in the morning. So, later guys, Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back again with another update. Been a little bit busy, but I wanted to get something written this month.**

 **At the behest of a few friends, I actually started doing Commissions. Not at all like real sex, trust me but the buyers really seemed to like them. So there's that atleast. More importantly, those same friends convinced me to open up a . I decided to give it a shot. So if you're interested in supporting me on it, you can find the link on my Hentaifoundry Profile Page - Jordanm3003 - alongside my contact details if you want to commission me for something.**

 **Anyway, stuff to do guys. So I'll leave you with that.**

 **Edit: Sorry about the re-upload, was changing a few things around and accidentally deleted the chapter when going to replace it. I wasn't paying attention, like a moron. The edit was just for fixing up the new rankings of Naruto's spirits since there has been a 2 year time skip since they were last shown. I'll be listing the current ranking of his spirits on my profile as well, just to help keep track of them.**

 **Some good news at the very least that I'll leave with you guys; I'm already over 2,000 words into the next chapter. Should be posting chapter 4 in a few days.**

* * *

It was actually rather rare to find a spirit above the D-rank within the human realm.

Which was how Naruto had ended up travelling far and wide, following whispered rumors when he was tracking down his newly acquired water spirit, Levia.

Levia was after all, a rather powerful spirit on the verge of ascending onto to B-ranking scale. B-rank spirits themselves, were usually spirits only seen in contract with powerful nobility – even the rather physically powerful and durable Adamantine spirits that were favoured by middle-class nobility rare breached C++.

Levia was a spirit, that being sold would more than likely bankrupt a middle-class nobility family. So it was understandable that Naruto found himself quite the distance away from the Spirit Academy when he received Greyworth's letter.

But, out of each element of spirit, not counting those spirits that did not belong to any of the elements – it was not spirits from the light or darkness that were the rarest to come by as one would expect but spirits of fire.

Which, when thought about fully was understandable. Spirits of light were found during the day under the morning rays. Spirits of water lounged within bodies of water, or around them. Wind spirits were alongside earth spirits the most abundant within the human realm because of the abundance of their element. Spirits of darkness, as would be expected preferred to linger in dark places.

So where would a spirit of fire naturally be found? In rather hot places, such as deserts or….volcanoes.

That was why Naruto was so surprised.

* * *

" **Naruto is being too stubborn** ," Est commented with a sigh.

Naruto merely grinned in reply as he continued on his trek through the forest they were in. Somewhere around the old Elstein territory before the Calamity Queen stole the strongest flame spirit, Laevateinn.

Merely wearing a pair of black cargo pants, Naruto exposed his well defined chest to the world. On his toned and well muscled stomach, a chain of tribal, crimson red tattoo markings spiralled outwards from his naval, winding up in jagged spikes. A total of ten littered his torso, starting just below his naval and jagging upwards, meeting the next in a jagged line.

What was bothering Est though, was the other accessories he sported. His hands and feet were clad in midnight black grieves trimmed with glowing orange veins.

Wolf Fang and Barguest.

Two golden studs littered an earlobe each, and on his right hand he wore a glinting, beautifully crafted silvery white ring, while on the finger next to it resided an obsidian black ring that shone with a crimson hue.

Shining Ray, Aerial and Rafflesia the poison spirit.

To top things off, he had a pair of accessories adorning his wrists. One, a black metallic wrist band and the other a deep blue wristband with a shining yellow gem attached firmly at the middle.

Seven spirits in total, and rising.

Because, this wasn't really a new thing for Naruto. Except for the inclusion of Levia, and while it amped up the drain on his divine energy just as he'd been aiming for, it wasn't quite as big a drain as he was looking for at this moment.

There were quite a few reasons he was gathering spirits and following in Solomon's footsteps. The first being, with elemental spirits, prolonged contract with them would install an affinity for their element in the Elementaler, allowing them to use magic of that element without even being contracted to a spirit.

The main reason though, was using his most powerful spirit besides Est – Thanatos in conjunction with them. As a spirit of darkness, Thanatos had the ability to mimic the other elements, but while darkness spirits had that ability, and it was powerful...it was still a hollow fake.

So what if he filled that hollow fake with the element it was mimicking? From experimentation, Naruto knew it was a combination that surpassed both on their own.

The problem though? It drained divine energy like nothing Naruto had ever felt. Not even Est drained that much energy from him when he wielded her to the fullest he was able to.

And that amount would only increase, when he finally completed the set and used all the element spirits he had at once in a combined Elemental Waffe form.

So what was Naruto doing at that very moment?

He was preparing.

Raising one hand into the air, Naruto connected his energy with the spirit residing within his Will Chamber, " **Spirit of Darkness, clad upon me -** " as he chanted, black and orange divine energy spiralled outwards from his form in thick waves, " **A true armour of** -"

It was as he was reaching a crescendo in his chant and about to unleash Thanatos' Waffe form that a sound disrupted him. A panicked little chitter coming from a tree branch hanging low to his ride side.

Stopping in his tracks, Naruto was rather surprised by the creature that made the sound. A small, tiny even little crimson red lizard. Little bigger than the size of his palm, It had a pink scaled underbelly, with thick spike like ridges that cascaded down its back almost like hair. Brillian blue eyes peered at him in terror, and the panic in them almost made Naruto feel ashamed of himself.

He forgot that unleashing his power could hurt surrounding creatures, which was usually why he found a widespread clearing off earth alone before he unleashed multiple spirits – using so many of them at a time made it hard to control the power that spiralled from him.

But, instead Naruto found himself gasping in surprise. Because, at the tip of the little lizards long tail, and atop the two highest ridges on its back….were small burning flames.

"A fire spirit!?" Naruto questioned in shock, idly dismissing the Elemental Waffe's that adorned his body.

But why? The Elstein territory was nowhere near an active volcano, or anywhere else there was a large concentrated gathering of…..heat.

Of course! The retribution from the Elemental Lord of Fire, it had scorched the land itself in its anger, "Now I just feel stupid," Naruto groaned, smacking a palm across his face. Of course fire spirits would be attracted after that, the very earth itself would hot for years afterwards.

Such was the power of an Elemental Lord.

But wow, what luck! Not just a spirit of fire, but a young reptile type at that. Spirits weren't like humans, their bodies didn't always stay the same. And as weak as this little guy in front of him was right now, not even qualifying to get on to the ranking form the tiny little amount of power he could sense from it – it had the potential for so much more.

Reptile flame spirits, particularly four legged lizards were well known for having the potential to become dragon spirits later in life. And this little guy couldn't be more than five years at most he was guessing. If it had come to the human world very early instead of staying in Astral Zero. Which he was sure it did.

It would grow faster in Astral Zero, an environment rich in divine energy. But. Other spirits weren't really fond of potential dragons and tended to stamp them out given the chance. But he had his Will Chamber that was saturated with his own divine energy, an amount that had grown bit by bit for years.

Could he really be so lucky?

Gently, ever so gently Naruto held his finger out to the little lizard spirit and brushed his finger softly against its side, "Hey little guy," he whispered softly, leaning in towards the spirit ever so slightly, "Sorry about scaring you there buddy, I didn't think there'd be any spirits around at the moment."

Seeing no threat, the little spirit hesitantly nuzzled against his finger tip, giving a soft little rasp of pleasure when he tickled it under the chin, still ever so gently, "You're a tough little guy though, aren't you?" the blonde mused lightly – it may have been scared of him at first, but when it figured out he was no threat, was already warming up to him.

A though occurred to him. Extending his senses outwards, Naruto searched for the familiar feeling of any spirits nearby and frowned when he found none but the little guy in front of him, "Ah, that's why you're so quick to warm up to me huh? You're all alone here," he said with a sigh.

When the little lizard spirit let out a small sad croon, Naruto replaced the sad look on his own face with a little grin, "Hey, how about you form a contract with me little guy?" He questioned, "You won't even need to head back to Astral Zero. I've got a separate much safer place where spirits I contract with stay."

That had the little guy perking up. Naruto's grin stretched a bit, "Like that idea huh? You got a name then little guy?" He asked, only to receive a shake of the head in detail, "Well, then I suppose you're a bit young to have been given one by another...I'll give you one myself, no worries."

Cupping his chin with his remaining hand, Naruto hummed in thought, "Fafnir? No, I think there's already a well known spirit called that. Nidgogg too now that I think about it…" he mused, then his eyes lit up, "I've got it, how about Ddraig?"

D, for da number one and Draig, just a letter off of drag – simple, and to the point. And obviously any dragon of his would be the best, right?

When he got an excited chitter in response, Naruto's grin grew all the more, "Like that huh?" he said with a chuckle. Holding up a hand, he called upon his energy and held it in front of the small spirit, " **Oh little lizard of flame, form a contract with me and recognize me as thy master**." He began.

He meant what he said to Levia. He wouldn't just ask any old spirit to join him, he needed to be sure they wouldn't stab him in the back. Falchion and Gladius, if he ever truly fought Kamito to the death would have happily betrayed him for their original master. And many of the spirits he'd had before he left the Institute were loyal to them alone, having been bred and conditioned that way.

But this was different. This little spirit, now named Ddraig had never known loyalty to another. He was sure of it, and was very very young. Just like the likes of Aerial, Argos and his other spirits had been. He'd love this little guy just the same, and in turn Ddraig would happily give Naruto his loyalty.

Was it manipulative? Why yes, yes it was. Did Naruto care? Not so much, he was raised an assassin after all, a little bit of manipulation beside the kindness was a small price in that regard.

A small red aura of power rose from Ddraig, intermingling with the waves of black and orange surging outwards from around Naruto," **In turn, I welcome thee within my abode of Willpower**! **Thus I command thee**! **Form a contract with me**!" he finished intoning.

The mixing of energies reached a crescendo, before with a flash of black, orange and red...Ddraig disappeared. Steam hissed from the crimson tribal tattoo on Naruto's chest – on the right side, another jagged line burned into view connected to the rest.

Another contract marking his skin physically. That made his total number of spirits, eleven.

Mentally, Naruto connected to his most powerful and adorable spirit, "Make sure he settles in alright will you Est? Levia and Thanatos are massive compared to Ddraig – he might get a little fright just appearing in the chamber," he asked.

"….. **Okay Naruto**..." she replied, "…. **But** -"

Naruto cut her off, "I know," he replied, "Don't worry, I'll call you if I need you." he added. He heard Est grunt before he felt her presence in his mind recede slightly.

Standing up, Naruto swiped his hand through the air and summoned a few items from his chamber. Black boots appeared on his feet with a black flash, and an orange, sleeveless hoodie adorned his torso in the same darkening of light. "I've known you were following me for a while," he commented, casually sinking his hands into the pockets of his cargo pants, "You can either come out now, or I'll just blow you and the forest around me away, your choice." the blonde continued lightly, grin still on his face.

One by one they appeared around each his sides – _huh_ he mused, _this I was not expecting._

Four of them in total.

They blurred into existence. At first, Naruto thought it was an attack as they surrounded him from each side – but after he got a good look at them, he relaxed ever so slightly. Only because he saw one face amongst them he was overjoyed to see.

Ren Ashbell, or whoever was pretending to be Kamito's alter ego was the one who stood in front of him. He could tell she wasn't real just from her body alone – oh she did a good job emulating the hair, but the crimson red eyes were completely wrong – not to mention, he was sure Kamito didn't have breasts or an ass that curved out like a woman's like that. Well, he hoped Kamito didn't. Regardless, the mask hiding the majority of her face just cemented that point.

A young Elfim girl standing to his left, Lily flame wearing a militaristic, skirt uniform in dark green just like the fake. It didn't really suit the girl with her mint green hair. Regardless, he recognized this girl from the Instructional School, in fact she was on the same team as Kamito and was rank 7 overall from what he remembered.

He could see Restia over his shoulder That long and striking dark hair, and the purple gothic dress she favoured where a pretty big give away. The heck was she doing here? And how did she avoid his attempt to sense a spirit when he checked just a few minutes earlier?

But really, Naruto could care less about those three. It was the final girl in the clearing that drew all of his attention. A cute little thing with long grey hair tied into twin tails and startling blue eyes the same shade as his own. His eyes widened in horror as he took in what she was wearing, a short and very tight pair of black shorts that didn't even reach mid-thigh, and a black hoodie left zipped open exposing a tight black leather bra-like top that showcased the cleavage of her small breasts, "Muir! What the hell are you wearing!" he thundered angrily.

Lily actually flinched at his voice. Muir flushed slightly under his gaze, but just as she opened her mouth, Natuto turned his attention to the fake Ren Ashbell, "Levia!" he angrily called out, not even bothering with a chant – the yellow jewelled blue bracelet appeared on his wrist and a massive scythe made up entirely of ice burst into existence within his grasp, "Is this your doing faker!? Letting my precious little Muir run around showing off her body to whatever hormonal little fucker wants to perv on her!? I'll fuckin' kill you!" he ranted at the mystery woman, practically spitting the sudden fury that overtook him.

He didn't get to question the faker further as Muir bounded forward, flush on her face and wrapping her arms around one of his – completely ignoring the massive ice scythe in his hands, "Mu! Oni-sama! Muir just wanted to show you how much I've grown!"

Completely forgetting about the faker he was previously threatening, Naruto dismissed both Levia and the ice scythe with a thought and turned all his attention towards Muir. Lashing out, he grabbed her around the waist with both arms and crushed her against his chest, "Don't mind Oni-sama's threats Muir-chan! I was just surprised how womanly you've become since I last saw you!"

* * *

Lily had to carefully keep the horror she felt from showing on her face. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. The thought of fighting the demon actually had her shaking ever so slightly, she had to hide her trembling hands behind her.

Muir was a monster, there was no doubt about it. But what did you call the very violent, very protective older brother of a monster? A demon, that was what.

Despite Naruto being on a different team from Kamito and Muir, the three were always together during their training. The Monster Trio they were called back then. Muir the younger, murderous little sister, and Naruto and Kamito the older brothers. Despite his quiet and polite attitude, Kamito was regarded every bit the monster as the other two.

Naruto was thought of as the biggest monster though. Nothing could put him down, no matter how hard he was hit, no matter what wound he took – he always got back up. And he never took an insult or anything of the sort to Muir quietly. Because of her ability, the world rejected Muir, and so Naruto decided early on he'd reject it right back in return when it came to her.

Lily shivered as she remembered the fate of one of the trainers who'd attempted to have some fun with Muir as a little girl, back when she couldn't fight back. The image of Naruto lifting the man by the legs and tearing him in half like a wish bone, covering himself in blood, guts and entrails would forever be branded into her mind, until her dying day.

Even with all the power Cardinal had on hand, even with the strongest flame spirit to call upon. Even if she was more powerful – which was debatable since she hadn't seen Naruto's strength in years – she didn't think Cardinal could win. Kamito had been more skilled than Naruto, and Restia was far stronger than any of Naruto's spirits back during their younger days – but even then, Naruto was constantly nipping at the former number 1's heels.

And that was only because Naruto and Kamito never fought to the death. In a fight to the death, Lily was sure Naruto would have outlasted Kamito through sheer willpower and tenacity.

And nowadays, he apparently even had a contract with the legendary Demon Slayer. She didn't think Naruto would fall, even before the laevateinn that destroyed the Instructional Institute.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki," the fake announced, drawing his attention.

With a sigh, Naruto lowered his arms from around Muir and his good mood all but vanished. He scowled, looking at the fake of his rival, "I was giving you an out," the blonde said out loud, voice tense, "I'd hoped you would understand that my ignoring of you to greet Muir and scurry off with your tail between your legs...so what do you want, faker?"

If 'Ren' was in anyway intimidated, she didn't show it. "I would like to bestow upon you an invitation," she began, "To join us in our mission."

"Not interested," Naruto replied instantly, denying them flat, "Taking everything at face value, the only common denominator is Kamito – me, Muir and Lily. You and your stolen identity and finally...Restia over there." he tallied up with a nod of his head towards the darkness Seirei.

His eyes went frosty and a weight settled on each and every one of their shoulders except Muir's, "You want something from Kamito, and I don't care what," he continued, "Tell me, why shouldn't I just kill you here and now, take Muir with me and drag that manipulative little bitch Restia to Kamito?" He demanded aggressively. And then the flood gates were released, a gargantuan tower of black and orange divine energy spiralled upwards around his form like a tornado, the weight behind his power slowly forcing Lily to her knees and even causing the fake Ren Ashbell to stagger a step backwards.

"O-only the Demon Lord will be able to-"

Naruto yawned, cutting her off, "Bored now," There had been a lot of people who believed Kamito to be the Demon Lord reborn. Naruto didn't care though, he'd taken and made the power of Solomon his own, and he was in contract to the spirit that had slain him. As far as Naruto was concerned, he'd already surpassed that long dead nut case.

Some girl spouting rubbish about only the Demon Lord being able to do or combat something? Yeah right, like he was in anyway inferior – if something popped up he'd kick it back into the dirt. And that was the end of things right then and there.

Arrogant? Yes – but he'd be damned if he ever relinquished the leading role to Kamito.

Abruptly turning on his heel and now ignoring the faker, Naruto allowed his power to dissipate. He paused only to stop in front of Muir, "You want to come with me?" he asked her, cupping her chin gently with one hand and tilting her head up to look him in the eye.

The grey haired girl sighed sadly and shook her head, "Muir has something to do but I'll definitely come visit Onii-sama now that I know where he's headed," she replied.

Naruto tsked sadly himself in return, "All right then, just know if I don't see you in three weeks, I'll assume something's happened to you and come kill the faker in retribution," he replied, then surprised everyone in the clearing when he leaned down and captured the younger girls lips with his own in a short kiss before pulling back, "A grown up's kiss for my now grown up little sis." he said with a chuckle, giving the girl a gentle pat on the head before continuing on his way.

He paused at the edge of the clearing, "Oh yeah, and Restia?" He called out, not even bothering to turn around, "Next time I see you, I'll beat you down and drag you back to Kamito, kay? Bye now."

And then he was off.

* * *

He left the four in utter silence.

At least until Muir broke it, her face flushed a bright red, "Uwaaah!" she cried in shock, gripping her twin tails in bewilderment, "Onii-sama k-k-kissed Muir!" It was impossible though to miss the happy glee in her voice.

Restia sighed, "I told you not to bring up Kamito in any shape or form," she said, pinching the bridge of her delicately shaped nose, "Instantly needing Kamito for anything is a discussion killer for him – he's the type who won't believe he can't accomplish anything, especially something Kamito his rival can apparently do."

Restia didn't voice that she was quite glad Naruto wasn't recruited. In a way, that boy terrified her even more than her enemy. Her enemy was an entity of unimaginable power – but he'd dominated the power of an Elemental Lord, the strongest of them all at that and made it his own.

There was no telling what someone like Naruto would do if he was told the truth of what happened to the Elemental Lord's. He was in a way, an even bigger threat to Kamito than even their enemy was.

Cardinal remained silent, but Restia could see the trickle of sweat that ran down the side of her face after being exposed to Naruto's power. It was almost enough to make her crack a grin.

While the three of them were in their own little worlds, Lily finally managed to suck oxygen back into her lungs from her place on her knees, "….I didn't think it was possible for him to get even more terrifying..."

* * *

Arriving at his destination little more than a day later, Naruto ignored the scrutinizing glares and whispers sent his way while he walked through the halls of the Areisha Spirit Academy. As he made his way towards Greyworth's office, Naruto couldn't keep the grin from his face.

His eyes bounced this way and that way, taking in each and every _maiden_ his eyes came across. Each and every single one of them were utterly gorgeous – not a mutt face or even plump girl met his gaze, not once.

Finally though, after a little bit of walking, he came across a large double-doored room with the plaque **Headmistress Greyworth** on the front.

" _Headmistress I really must protest! Admitting these...these boys into the Academy will only cause utter havoc_!" A young woman's voice filtered out to his ears through the closed doors.

"Oh?" Naruto's interest was peaked.

The young woman's rant stopped abruptly, " _An eavesdropper!?_ " Naruto only had a split second to react before the door was kicked home at the end of her statement. Weaving back one step, Naruto ignored the doors as they swung open with enough force to leave small cracks on the walls when they made impact.

The one who opened them? Naruto couldn't stop his grin from stretching wide across his face. It was a girl around his age, a few inches shorter than him and utterly beautiful. Adorned in the same white uniform as the other girls he'd passed in the hall, he was met with a girl with long, glittering dark blue hair tied into one long ponytail with a white ribbon. Rosy red eyes glared at him, sparkling with anger. One thing that differed this girl from the normal girl of the Academy, besides the blue breastplate atop her chest, was the large curve of her bosom in at the chest and the sword at her hip.

That, and she still had her leg up from her kicking position giving Naruto a prime view up her skirt, and to the lace black panties she wore.

"Nice panties," the blonde commented, "I didn't think a pure maiden like you would go for such a risque choice underwear though."

It was then the girl noticed just where he was looking and dropped to floor on her knees, covering her skirt with her hands, "Kya!"

Naruto laughed. Things were really gonna be fun in this place!

* * *

 **Naruto's Spirits**

Terminus Est - Sword Spirit - Rank S/S+ - Waffe Form: Sword

Wolf Fang - Wolf Spirit - Rank C++ - Waffe Form: Greaves

Barguest - Hellhound Spirit - Rank C++ - Waffe Form: Gauntlets

Mirror Wall - Mirror Shield Spirit - Rank C - Waffe Form: Mirror Shield

Shining Ray - Lightning/Light Spirit - Rank C+ - Waffe Form: Gold stud earrings.

Aerial - Wind Spirit - Rank C+ - Waffe Form: Silvery white ring

Rafflesia - Poison Spirit - Rank C++ - Waffe Form: Obsidian ring with reddish tint

Argos - Earth Spirit - Rank C++ - Waffe Form: Obsidian bracelet

Levia - Water Spirit - Rank C+++ - Waffe Form: Blue bracelet with yellow gem

Thanatos - Darkness Spirit - Rank B - Waffe Form: ?

Ddraig - Fire Spirit - Rank N/A - Waffe Form: ?

* * *

 **And there we are boys and girls, finished with the chapter. It was a bit rushed, but I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
